DJ Dero
| years_active = 1981–present | birth_place = Buenos Aires, Argentina | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Ezequiel Dero (born 10 July 1968), known by his stage name DJ Dero, is a DJ, and remixer of house, electro house styles. Discography.official websiteDiscogs Albums *1992 Dj Dero Volumen 1 *1993 Dj Dero Volumen 2 *1995 Dj Dero Volumen 3 *1998 Dj Dero Volumen 4: World Tour 1999 *1999 Dj Dero 5: Millennium *2001 Dj Dero 6: Euforia *2001 Electrosamba *2002 Electrolatino 7 *2004 Revolution 07 *2004 Candyall Beat (Carlinhos Brown & DJ Dero) *2005 South American Techno *2006 South American Techno 2 *2008 I Retro *2009 Animal *2009 Animal Night Singles *1992 Do The Rave Stomp *1993 Batucada *1993 Batucada (The Remixes) *1993 I Want Your Love / Buenos Aires (Te Quiero) *1994 Argentina EP *1995 La Campana *1996 Sube *1997 The Horn (El Tren) *1997 Vinyl #1 *1998 Batucada No.3 / Showtime *1999 Millennium *2000 Mayday 2000 / Batucada 2000 *2000 Unidos / The Horn 2000 *2001 Euforia - Oh My Dog *2001 Tuk-tak *2002 Buenos Aires EP *2002 Berlin EP *2002 Do The Tango *2002 Electrolatino7 *2003 Revolution *2003 Technobatucada *2003 Supertango *2004 Mariacaipirinha (Carlinhos Brown & DJ Dero) *2004 Bocarriba (Carlinhos Brown & DJ Dero) *2005 Dero's Illusion *2007 I Retro *2008 The Big Room *2008 Batucada (Dero & Rivera) *2008 Batucada (The Remixes) (Dero & Rivera) *2008 Truktor (Dero & Rivera) *2009 This is Animal Night (Dero & Montero) *2009 1980 (Dero & Rivera) Remixes *1992 Mercosur - Wow Wow Yeah (DJ Dero Mix) *1993 Proteus 8 - Mueva (DJ Dero Tsuji Mix) *1993 Proteus 8 - Mueva (DJ Dero 16 Bit Mix) *1993 Proteus 8 - Mueva (DJ Dero Tsuji Dub) *1993 Isabel - O Canto Da Cidade (DJ Dero Bongo Remix) *1993 Soda Stereo - Cuando Pase El Temblor (Oid Mortales Mix) *1994 King Africa - Salta (Verano Remix) *1994 Libertad - Aurora (Do The Rave Stomp Remix) *1994 One O One - N-R-G (DJ Dero Massivo Mix) *1994 Reel 2 Real - I Like To Move It (DJ Dero NRG Remix) *1995 Max-A-Million - Fat Boy (DJ Dero Los Brazos Mix) *1996 Los Del Rio - La Niña Del Pañuelo Colorado (DJ Dero Remix) *1996 Los Del Rio - La Niña Del Pañuelo Colorado (1, 2, 3, 4 DJ Dero Mix) *1996 Los Del Rio - Macarena (Dj Dero Latin Piano Remix) *1996 Los Del Rio - Macarena (Vocal Mix) *1996 King Africa - Mama Yo Quiero (DJ Dero Remix) *1996 Donna Summer - State Of Independence (Vocal Mix) *1996 The Squad - Can You Feel It? (Batubongo Mix) *1996 The Skuad - Can You Feel It? (Coco Bongo Mix) *1996 Los Del Rio - Macarena (DJ Dero Batucada Mix) *1997 David Byrne - Daddy Go Down (Dance Mix) *1999 Dr. Motte & Westbam - Music Is The Key (Love Parade 99) (DJ Dero Buenos Aires Mix) *1999 Dr. Motte & Westbam - Music Is The Key (Love Parade 99) (DJ Dero Buenos Aires Mortal Whistle Mix) *2000 Mr. X & Mr. Y - Global Players (My Name Is Techno) (DJ Dero's Technoelectro Mix) *2001 The Love Committee - You Can't Stop Us (Love Parade 2001) (DJ Dero Electrosamba Mix) *2001 Lexy & K-Paul - The Greatest DJ (DJ Dero's Hells Bells Remix) *2001 Lexy & K-Paul - The Greatest DJ (DJ Dero's After The Mix) *2001 King Africa - Salta (DJ Dero Batucada Remix) *2002 The Love Committee - Access Peace (Love Parade 2002) (DJ Dero Buenos Aires Scratchin' Mix) *2002 The Love Committee - Access Peace (Love Parade 2002) (DJ Dero Mix Argentina) *2003 The Love Committee - Love Rules (Love Parade 2003) (DJ Dero Sudamerika Remix) *2003 Robbie Rivera - The Hum Melody (DJ Dero's Electrolatino Mix) *2003 Westbam - Recognize (DJ Dero Electrolatino Mix) *2003 Robbie Rivera - Hum Melody (DJ Dero Mix) *2004 Members Of Mayday - Team X-Treme (DJ Dero Southamerican Techno Remix) *2008 Robbie Rivera Feat. Laura Vane - In Too Deep (Dero & M.o.n.d.a.y Dub) *2008 Robbie Rivera Feat. Laura Vane - In Too Deep (Dero & M.o.n.d.a.y Mix) *2008 The Rivera Project - Reverb (Dero I Retro Mix) *2009 Fidel Nadal vs Dero - International Love *2009 David Guetta feat Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (Fuck Me I'm Dero's Batucada Mix) *2009 La Mafia Rumbera - 1,2,3,4 (Dero Animal Mix) *2009 La Mafia Rumbera - 1,2,3,4 (Dero Animal Dub) *2009 Robbie Rivera feat Fast Eddie - Let Me Sip My Drink (Dero Animal Night Mix) *2009 David Guetta feat Estelle - One Love (Dero Animal Night Mix) *2010 Marco V - Song In My Head (Dero Animal Night Mix) *2010 Takeshy Kurosawa, Gube - Wassup (Dero 1980 Instrumental Mix) *2010 Takeshy Kurosawa, Gube - Wassup (Dero 1980 Radio Mix) *2010 Takeshy Kurosawa, Gube - Wassup (Dero 1980 Vocal Mix) *2010 Robbie Rivera, Dero - I Love Batucada (Dero Animal Drums Mix) *2010 Dero, Robbie Rivera - Oh Baby feat. Juan Magan (Dero Animal Night Mix) *2010 Robbie Rivera - Move Move 2010 feat Rooster & Peralta (Dero Animal Night Mix) *2010 Dero - Torero (Dero Animal Night Mix) *2010 Dero - Theme From S-xpress (Dero Disco Vocal Mix) *2010 Dero - Animaloca (Dero I Love Mix) *2010 Darryl Green - El Caballero (Dero Animal Night Mix) DJ Compilations *1997 Remix III: DJ Dero In The Mix *1998 Remix IV: DJ Dero In The Mix *1998 Love Parade '98 - Dj Dero In The Mix *1999 Remix V: 21 Mega Hits In The Mix *1999 Music Is The Key (Love Parade '99) *2000 Remix VI: DJ Dero In The Mix *2001 Remix VII: 30 Mega Hits In The Mix *2002 Live in Ibiza Videos *1997 The Horn (El Tren) *2001 Batucada (Remix 2000) *2001 Tuk Tak *2002 Videografía *2004 Mariacaipirinha (Carlinhos Brown & DJ Dero) Notes External links *Official Website *Oid Mortales Records *Discography in Discogs Category:1968 births Category:Argentine DJs Category:Living people